1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which is constituted such that a photographic factor, such as a stop value, a shutter speed value and so on, can be recorded on a photographed frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in such a camera, when an automatic exposure mode is selected, brightness value data is detected from an object to be photographed using a photometry system incorporated in the camera. The photographic factor is calculated on the basis of the detected brightness value data, and is set as an optimum exposure factor. For example, when the optimum exposure factor is an optimum shutter speed, the shutter mechanism of the camera is operated in accordance with the optimum shutter speed during a photographing operation. Also, when the optimum exposure factor is a stop value, the diaphragm of the camera is operated by a diaphragm actuating mechanism in accordance with the optimum stop value during the photographing operation.
Occasionally, there may be a non-coincidence between the calculated optimum shutter speed value and the actual shutter speed value obtained by the operation of the shutter mechanism, due to, for example, a malfunction of the shutter mechanism. Similarly, there may be a non-coincidence between the calculated stop value and the actual stop value obtained by the operation of the diaphragm actuating mechanism, due to, for example, a malfunction of the diaphragm actuating mechanism.
In either case, the photographing operation cannot be performed with a proper exposure, and a photographer cannot determine whether the improper exposure is derived from the malfunction of the shutter mechanism or the diaphragm actuating mechanism, after the photographed film is developed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera constituted such that a photographer can determine whether an improper-exposure occurrence is derived from a malfunction of a shutter mechanism or a diaphragm actuating mechanism, after development of a photographed film.
In a camera according to an aspect of the present invention, a setting system is provided for setting photographic factor data representing a proper exposure. During a photographing operation, measurement system measures actual photographic factor data, corresponding to the set photographic factor data. A determination system determines whether there is a coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic factor data, and a recording system records the actual photographic factor data on a photographed frame of a photographic film when it is determined by the determination system that there is the coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic factor data. The recording system is constituted such that an error message data is recorded on the photographed frame of the photographic film when it is determined by the determination system that there is a non-coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic factor data.
Preferably, the recording system is further constituted such that the error message data is recorded on the photographed frame of the photographic film as a substitute for the actual photographic factor data when it is determined by the determination system that there is the non-coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic factor data.
The camera may further comprise a winding system that winds the photographic film on from a film cartridge by a length corresponding to one frame after the photographing operation, and a memory system that stores the set photographic factor data, the actual photographic factor data. The memory system also stores the error message data when it is determined by the determination system there is the non-coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic data. In this case, the recording system is constituted such that the error message data is read from the memory system, and is recorded on the photographed frame of the photographic film during the winding of the one frame length of the photographic film by the winding system, when it is determined by the determination system there is the non-coincidence between the set photographic factor data and the actual photographic data.
When the photographic factor data is a stop value data, the setting system is provided to set a proper stop value data, and the measurement system is provided to measure an actual stop value data during the photographing operation. On the other hand, when the photographic factor data is a shutter speed value data, the setting system is provided to set a proper shutter speed value data, and the measurement system is provided to measure an actual shutter speed value data during the photographing operation.
Preferably, in the setting system, an exposure mode selection system is provided for selecting one of an automatic exposure mode and a manual exposure mode, and a photometry system is provided for detecting a brightness value data from an object to be photographed. When the automatic exposure mode is selected by the exposure mode selection system, a photographic factor calculation system calculates the photographic factor data representing the proper exposure from the brightness value data detected by the photometry system. When the manual exposure mode is selected by the exposure mode selection system, a manual setting system manually sets the photographic factor data representing the proper exposure.
In a camera according to another aspect of the present invention, a first setting system is provided for setting first photographic factor data representing a proper exposure, and a second setting system is provided for setting second photographic factor data representing the proper exposure. During a photographing operation, a first measurement system measures first actual photographic factor data, corresponding to the set first photographic factor data, and a second measurement system measures second actual photographic factor data, corresponding to the set second photographic factor data. A first determination system determines whether there is a coincidence between the set first photographic factor data and the first actual photographic factor data, and a second determination system determines whether there is a coincidence between the set second photographic factor data and the second actual photographic factor data. A recording system records the first actual photographic factor data and the second actual photographic factor data on a photographed frame of a photographic film, when it is determined by the first determination system that there is the coincidence between the set first photographic factor data and the first actual photographic factor data, and when it is determined by the second determination system that there is the coincidence between the set second photographic factor data and the second actual photographic factor data.
In the camera according to the other aspect of the present invention, the recording system is constituted such that a first error message data is recorded on the photographed frame of the photographic film as a substitute for the first actual photographic factor data when it is determined by the first determination system that there is a non-coincidence between the set first photographic factor data and the first actual photographic factor data, and such that a second error message data is recorded on the photographed frame of the photographic film as a substitute for the second actual photographic factor data when it is determined by the second determination system that there is a non-coincidence between the set second photographic factor data and the second actual photographic factor data, thereby determining whether an improper-exposure occurrence is derived from the non-coincidence between the set first photographic factor data and the first actual photographic factor data or the non-coincidence between the set second photographic factor data and the second actual photographic factor data.